Seatmates
by RinKashiKiku16
Summary: Brash American, Alfred F. Jones, sat right next to the silent Briton, Arthur Kirkland. Truth be told, Alfred was uncomfortable seated beside this weird fellow but as the days progressed, he saw through the wall surrounding him. Alfred breaks through the walls to save him but as the wall crumbled, so did Arthur. (Full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1: Next to You

_Title: Seatmates_

_Pairing: Alfred F. Jones (USA)/ Arthur Kirkland (UK)_

_Written by: Rinkashikiku16_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS._

_Summary: Brash American, Alfred F. Jones, sat right next to the silent Briton, Arthur Kirkland. Truth be told, Alfred was uncomfortable seated beside this weird fellow but as the days progressed, he saw through the wall surrounding him. Alfred breaks through the walls to save him but as the wall crumbled, so did Arthur. Tick tock, time is running out and same goes for Arthur's sanity. Can he manage to break it without Arthur snapping?_

* * *

Chapter 1: Next to You

The bright golden sun shone upon Hetalia Academy. The students rushed into their classrooms, fidgeting with excitement.

Whispers kept bouncing around the room as they awaited their teacher. The third bell had already rung and Class 3B still haven't met their home room teacher. Everyone was about to explode in suspense when the door slammed open.

"Mornin' brats!" a loud greet replaced the sudden silence.

The girls' screams of surprise cut short when their eyes landed on their teacher. Looking past those unfashionable clothes he was wearing, the man was like a symbol of a handsome youth. His physical features seemed abnormal to the class. Angel touched skin along with pure white hair joined together with devilish red eyes seemed really rare to the class. They never knew a combination like that could be real.

_"Hey, is that him?"_

_"But he looks too young.. Maybe a student pulling a prank?"_

_"He looks so dangerous yet so-"_

"Cut the chatter brats," everyone swallowed their words, "Good. I'm your home room teacher this year so all of you should be super grateful to have me. Name's Beilschmidt. Gilbert Beilschimdt."

"Pfft. What kind of teacher comes to school late?" a student said.

"My dear brats, listen to this awesome theory someone really awesome made not too long ago," he looked around to make sure all eyes were on him.

He breathed in really deep, building up the tension as the students became more eager to hear this so-called theory.

"It's not that I'm late, you were all just early." Gilbert grinned but did not expect the students' reactions.

"What the...?" a student stopped in his track of words.

"Was that even suppose to be a pun?" another one complained.

"Ugh, great! Another scatterbrain for a teacher!" one threw his arms in an annoyed manner.

"Okay, okay! I hear your unawesome reactions so just shut up and let's get this over with," Gilbert groaned. "So we start with the attendance... Vargas Lovino?"

"Present." an Italian answered.

"Williams Matthew?"

_Silence._

"Is he not around?"

"H-here." the little blond boy at the other side of the room raised his hand.

"Mein gott! If you're there speak up please. You have a mouth for a reason."

"S-sorry" Matthew shrunk in his chair.

"Kirkland Arthur?"

"Here." a boy with REALLY thick eyebrows answered.

Gilbert took a quick look at this boy. His name seemed to interest him but as his eyes landed on the Briton, chills raced through his spine.

"Boy, you brats are getting creepier and weirder by the minute," Gilbert shivered.

"Jones Alfred?" he continued.

No answer.

"Damn it, last chance. Jones Alfred?!" Gilbert said once more.

"HERE!"

A sudden shout filled the room as a blond held unto the door frame.

"I'm here! I'm... I'm... I'm..."

"Late," Gilbert cuts in.

"Well sorry for being on time, all of you were just too early!" Alfred pointed a finger to everyone in the room.

With that said, everyone just gave him a face palm along with a 'seriously, dude?' look. Well everyone but Gilbert of course.

"Finally! Someone with great logic! You, boy, are on my list," Gilbert winked.

"Well that sounds _soooo _appealing." Alfred sarcastically said as he walked in the classroom. "Wait, where do I sit?!"

Sure enough, the room was full and all the chairs were already taken.. except for one.

"There's one beside..erm- Kirkland," Gilbert said.

"B-but-"

"You want it or not? You could sit outside for all I care,"

"Come on! I thought I was on 'your list'," Alfred made air-quotations.

"That doesn't mean you're allowed to whine about your seat," Gilbert turned his back "Sit or get out."

"Fine," Alfred admitted defeat.

As he walked to his new seat, which was at the back row, he heard words of encouragement from his classmates. He honestly doesn't want to sit next to Arthur. Arthur who spoke at least 10 words per day, Arthur who always had his head down, Arthur who is said to be cursed.

"So..um..hi?" Alfred hesitantly greeted as he sat in his seat.

"..."

No response. Not even a glance. Arthur was sitting so still, it felt like he was just a prop made by the drama club. With that, everything was decided. He definitely won't be enjoying this term.

"Now that everything's fine and dandy, let me go ahead to the orientation," Gilbert announced. " Let's just assume everyone's present, okay? Okay."

As Gilbert discuss, Alfred could keep a straight head. This kid beside him was emitting a black aura and Alfred did not like it one bit. His classmates eyes were surrounding him, cornering him, waiting him to scream out loud and run outside.

Those inaudible words made him feel anxious. He didn't know why but it was as if Arthur being a curse thing is real. Alfred never minded it. It was none of his business anyway. Well, not until today.

"...So to sum it up, all of you would need to partner up," Gilbert's words managed to penetrated Alfred's ears.

"W-What? Partner? With whom? For what?!" Alfred stood up.

"Weren't you listening Jones?! Ugh, Vargas! Explain it to him," Gilbert pointed to the Italian in front.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Lovino complained.

"Because I said so, now chop, chop! Time's a wastin'!" Gilbert clapped his hands, gesturing Lovino to hurry up.

Lovino glared at his teacher but of course, as thick-headed as he is, Gilbert did not give in. Lovino sighed in defeat and started to explain everything.

"Every home room, you-uh, join up with a person. So every activity we have will be like that,"

"Too half-assed. Do it again," Gilbert scolded.

"He gets it," Lovino said.

"I actually don't get it," Alfred cuts in.

"Fine! You partner up with the person on your right and every home room activity will be done together. Get it now, bastard?" Lovino furrowed his brows in irritation.

"I get it, I get it. No need to get a vein popped, Vargas," Alfred commented.

"You little-"

"Okay, now I shall take my leave," Gilbert announced as he arranged his things in his arms.

"What? The bell hasn't even rang!" Raivis protested.

_Riiiing_

As if on cue, the bell rang and Gilbert winked.

"Bye brats," Gilbert said as he walked out of the room.

_"You partner up with the person on your right," _Lovino's words repeated in Alfred's head.

"_Person on your right...Person on your right...Person on your __**right**__..." _

"Oh hell no," Alfred mumbled.

He looked at Arthur with disbelief and sure enough, his greatest fear has now been realized. Arthur, the cursed kid who gets anyone into trouble if you get too close to him. The same kid who caused a fellow classmate's accident just because of an insult. Alfred froze on his seat. His hands were shaking and all sweaty, his face drained out of color and his pupils dilated.

"...fred! Alfred! ALFRED!"

Alfred snapped back into reality to see his half-brother beside his seat.

"Ah, hey Matt. What's up?" he asked.

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that? You've sat so still for god knows how long. It's gym so let's go, everyone already left," Matthew sighed, much to his annoyance.

"REALLY?!"

Matthew nodded. This only means one thing, Arthur saw him staring at him.

_"This is bad, really bad!" _Alfred shouted in his head.

"Come on Al, we have to go NOW," Matthew pulled his arm.

Alfred jerked his arm away from Matthew and felt bad right away.

"I-I'm not feeling so good. I think I need to go," Alfred said as he stood from his seat.

"You sure? Should I call someone?" Matthew's asked.

"No, I can manage. Go on to gym class, Matt. I'll be fine,"

"Okay, be careful," his brother reminded and went out.

Alfred gathered up his things then left the room. He walked to the clinic but stopped before opening the door. He shook his head, deciding to not go in, and continued to walk. He didn't go home though, his dad would kill him. He, instead, went up to the school's rooftop.

xXxX

It was still and tranquil. This kind of atmosphere cleared Alfred's mind, even for a bit. He threw his things to the corner-most wall and sat beside it, resting his back on the other side. His eyes fluttered, threatening to close and Alfred didn't put up much of a fight. Within a moment, he was lost in his dreams.

_"..wake up,"_

Alfred gritted his teeth and ignored the call.

_"Excuse me but please wake up,"_

Alfred still ignored the voice.

_"Wake up you useless git and get your arse in the classroom!" _

The voice was sou loud that Alfred woke up startled by it.

"What the fuck m-"

Alfred's words cut short when he saw the owner of the voice.

"You should go back to the classroom. It's already lunch period and your brother is worried about you," Arthur talked.

"You-wha-where-,"

Alfred's multiple questions were too hard for him to ask.

"For Pete's sake spit out already!" Arthur crossed his arms.

Alfred doesn't know why this kid always manages to scare him. Was it the rumors? His aura? Or is it just his own well-being?

"If you're not coming back than at least let your brother know that you skipped class," Arthur said as he walked away.

"Wait!" Alfred cried out and he didn't know why.

"What is it?!" Arthur asked impatiently.

"Um...Uh.. Nothing,"

Alfred's eyes bounced around, avoiding as much eye contact as possible.

"Hmph, git," Arthur murmured and entered the school building.

Alfred was yet again, left alone. He was sweating so much that it drenched his clothes and dampened his hair.

"Maybe I should give Matt a call and go home after all," he said to no one.

He got his phone and surprise, surprise, a new wallpaper made its way to Alfred's phone.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Alfred jumped.

The wallpaper was gruesome, heinous, terrifying and downright disturbing. He never knew such thing could happen in one's lifetime. He started to shake and almost dropped his phone. He turns off his phone and ran back in the school building. Maybe he was just imagining things or someone's playing a prank. But a thought arose and made him lose his strength.

_Was Arthur really cursed?_

* * *

Oh... Hey there~ Yeah, this idea has been bugging me for far too long and I decided to make it happen~

*snaps fingers*

For my other Fanfics please refer to my profile or read it here:

_I'm so sorry for disappearing guys! It's just, ugh! Procrastination and a yacht full of school stuff have been occupying me recently. There were also, as always, issues concerning my writing skills but I convinced myself to keep going._

_Unfortunately, I don't think I can update and keep my stories going so what I'm going to do is post a new and improved story and "give away" or just plain delete some stories._

_I will give you the power to vote which story I should keep and which story should be deleted. I will only have a top 4 so choose wisely. Thank you so much for the patience and never ending support._

_P.S: I already have a poll done and voting ends after one month. Oh, and the finished stories are not included, I'll just rewrite those. :3_

_Rin-chan ;)_


	2. Chapter 2: Friends?

"Dude, seriously! Just take one last glance!"

"I already did, Alfred. There is nothing wrong with it,"

"COME ON MATT! Can't you see it?!"

"See what?! It's just you asleep on top of our school's roof, what's wrong about it!?"

Matthew sighed. He does not know why his brother would overreact on something so trivial. There was nothing wrong with Alfred's wallpaper. It was just as he stated, Alfred asleep on the rooftop. That day has been the most hectic ever and all Matthew wanted to get was some shut eye but no, his brother had to keep him awake with some silly belief about his seat mate.

"Don't act stupid, Matt. Look at the ground, see those shadows?!"

"Yeah so?" Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"This shadow isn't mine, it's Arthur's!" Alfred exclaimed.

"So what if it's Arthur's?!" Matthew said, getting pretty annoyed.

"Oh my gods Matthew! I thought you were the smart one!" Alfred scratched his head. "It means Arthur must either resent me or likes me! Remember the rumors about people who gets involved with him?!"

"They get cursed?"

"Exactly,"

"So you mean to say that you kept me awake at eleven in the evening just because you think you are being cursed?" Matthew gave Alfred a look.

"Yeah so that's why you need to help me! Please!" Alfred begged.

Matthew sighed once more and started to lay down in bed and hide under the covers.

"Go to sleep, Alfred. I'm really not in the mood for this,"

Matthew started to snuggle with his stuffed polar bear when Alfred jumped on top of his bed and pushed him back and forth roughly.

"Come on, if you won't help me then at least stay awake until I fall asleep!" Alfred pried the covers from Matthew's grasp.

Matthew, becoming rarely stubborn, refused to listen to any more rants from his brother. He was tired as he is and he doesn't want to deal with anything at the moment.

"Please Al, let me have my sleep," Matthew pleaded.

"But..But-" Alfred started to sniffle.

So here is the childish Alfred, showing himself after disappearing for 2 days. The last time Alfred was like this, Matthew had to go to the convenience store at midnight just to buy him ice cream only to find a snickering Alfred sitting on the couch when he got home.

Matthew took a deep breath, trying to ignore the obnoxious American.

"Mattie, you seriously don't love me anymore?"

Matthew being Matthew couldn't take it anymore. His conscience is just too easily wavered and he decided to give in. So much for the ignoring part.

"Fine, hurry up and get to bed," Matthew emerged from the covers.

"Hooraaaaay!" Alfred hugged his brother "This is why I love you, Mattie!"  
Alfred threw his body unto bed and turned off the lamp beside his bed. He looked once more to his brother's side of the room only to find him sitting up and crossing his arms.

"Go to sleep already," Matthew demanded.

"Sheeesh, okay already. Night Mattie, love you so so much!"

Alfred snickered leaving Matthew fully disgusted with his twin's affection.

**xXxX**

Little rays of the sunlight peaked through the window, much to Matthew's annoyance. Usually he would find the morning a bright, new ray of hope but after giving his fatigue body a 5 hour sleep, he highly doubts he would would see hope after all.

"Hey Mattie, what's gotten into you?" Alfred rocked his brother.

_"Great" _Matthew thought.

"Dude, seriously. This isn't like you. You're the one who usually wakes me up." Alfred reminds.

"Who kept me awake at one in the morning anyway?" Matthew spatted as he sat up.

"Woah, sorry dude. I didn't mean to," Alfred took a step back.

Alfred looked pretty guilty enough to snap Matthew back to the real world. The younger twin pinched the bridge of his nose and lets out a big sigh. Alfred just stood there, waiting for his brother's words but it never came. Matthew just took his glasses andexited the room leaving Alfred even more guilty.

"H-hey, Mattie?" Alfred called.

"..."

Now when Matthew becomes this silent, it isn't always a good sign. He's either _really, really, really _upset or he was just tired. Either way, it worries Alfred. Maybe he shouldn't have kept him awake.

Alfred rushed in getting himself prepared for school. He didn't want to be near Matthew any longer, he was scared he might make his twin break down and it is NEVER a good idea, he learned that from a personal experience. Matthew got all red and hot from being angry. Heck, he even RAISED HIS VOICE. Does anyone not understand how scary a silent man raise his voice?

Now, Alfred was beginning to panic. He never knew walking to school without Matthew could be so heart breaking. He never leaves the house without his twin walking beside him, partly to his destination and today was no exception. He has to find a way to make it up to him somehow.  
"I could cook him his favorite pancakes and maybe-"

"Ouch!" a voice winced.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sor-"

Oh no. Not a good sign. Emerald green eyes stared at him.

"Um-uh. I-um.." Alfred started sweating.

"Ugh, don't worry."

With that, Arthur stood up and left in a heartbeat.

Alfred felt a sting on his forehead. Looks like the impact was intense enough to create a bump on his head. He rubbed it roughly and started walking.

**XxXx**

Alfred sat on his chair, contemplating on how to make everything up to his brother when the school bell rung. Alfred sighed. He still has no idea how to make peace with his brother.

"Excuse me, but you are on my seat," a voice was heard.

"Oh, I'm so sorry,"

Alfred stood up and was surprised to see the same set of emerald green eyes staring at him with confusion. He stumbled upon walking to his chair and almost choked on his own words. Why did he keep bumping into Arthur that day? He sighed once more. He pushed the thought away, he needed to think about something for Matthew and his fear for Arthur is not helping.

Classes begun in a flash and Matthew has still not come in the classroom. Alfred just thought that maybe his brother was too tired to go to school so he stayed at home. Great, now he has no one to eat lunch with (as if that won't be a problem if Matthew was there).

_Krrrrrriiiiiiing_

The high pitched banging of metals pierced Alfred's ears. Lunch period. No one to eat with him. Well, he wasn't that unsociable but he was always used to having Matthew with him that he started forgetting about other people. He scanned the room looking for someone to eat lunch with. He spotted a Italian and started approaching him.

"Hey Lovino-"

"Shut it, bastard." Lovino said.

"Wa-"

"Not you, idiot. I was talking to _this _bastard," Lovino pointed to his curly-haired companion.  
"Lovi! That's so unfair! Feli already went with Kiku and Ludwig so I decided you would HAVE to eat with me," his companion responded.

Honestly, Alfred was confused. Lovino's companion was their Spanish teacher and he does not see the blood relation between those two. Mister Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, was a man who had sun-kissed skin, forest green eyes and curly brown locks. Lovino in the other hand was also dark in complexion but had hazel brown eyes and straight hair with a little side-curl. There was no visible resemblance at all.

"Never mind." Alfred waved his hand in irritation but much to his disappointment, no one saw it.

Once again, he was back to scanning the room until he spotted another potential partner. Toris Laurinaitis, the Lithuanian exchange student. He was about to walk to him but he stopped dead on his tracks when he saw Feliks beside him. He sighed, he'd rather eat alone than be with Feliks. That dude was just plain weird. Alfred decided to give up and started walking up to the roof.

As he arrived at his destination, he heard voices.

"Mon ami! You cannot keep secluding yourself like this! Do you not know how your mother would react?" a voice with a French accent filled the silence.

"Why would you care anyway? Just stay away from me. You promised to leave me alone when you teach at this school, remember?" a familiar voice answered.

Alfred was particularly curious. He tip-toed his way up the stairs and took a little peek and saw two blondes.

"Oh shit, Arthur!?" Alfred thought.

"Who's there?!" Arthur turned his head and made no look at all.

The Frenchie decided to go to where he assumed Alfred was but he seemed fairly intrested with him.

"Oh Jones. You're from my French class, aren't you?"

Alfred nodded.

"Great, let me talk to you for a sec." Francis said as he rested his arm around Alfred's shoulder. "Oh, Arthur. We're done talking... for now."

As Alfred was being pushed down the stairs by his French teacher, Arthur was staring at them wildly, then his expression changed. Hurt, sad, and scared. If Alfred wasn't wrong about what he just saw, he might feel a bit pitiful towards the teen.

"Okay, what do you want?" Alfred said as soon as his teacher stopped pushing him.

"Alfred my dear, can you do me a small favor?" he asked.

"Depends on how small it is," Alfred answered.

"You know Arthur, your seat mate? Yeah, he isn't that much sociable and such but..." he stopped and looked around then started whispering the last words "Can you try to be friends with him?"

"WHAT?!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Ssssh! Not too loud, sheesh! I was asking you to be his friend but not to marry him!"

"Seriously, have you not heard of the rumors Sir Bonnefoy?! Even some of the teachers are scared to approach him, how much more for a student like me?!"

"I understand your point and I am very ashamed for some of my co-teachers being ghastly rude but please, I'm at my wit's end with that kid and I have no idea what to do. Please anglettre, I have so much faith in you." Francis' expression turned desperate.

"Oh hell no! I don't want to end up in an accident any time soon!" Alfred threw his arms in the air.

"I know this is hard but please understand that those rumors are untrue! If they were genuine, something should have occurred to me by now and I can tell you my dear boy that nothing did. Those students were just exaggerating!" Francis tried to explain.

Alfred had erected a scowl on his face.

"Okay, I get it but I really hoped you could help the boy. You are the only person who agreed to sit down beside him and-"

"Sir Beilschmidt _forced _me to sit beside him!" Alfred cut in.

"Fine but you still sat beside him! Others would overreact and go to a new school or something! Seriously, what makes him so scary?!" Francis' eyes started to glisten, " Can't you just see that this boy is scared? I know it's weird letting you know this about a person you're scared of but I think this whole facade of his has gone far long enough."

Alfred was taken aback. He never knew a teacher, who he was never close to, would break down in front of him. Arthur must be really special to him, special enough to make him a bit teary in front of another student. Now, he felt guilty. He took a deep breath and answered.

"Just give me a few days, let me get to know him better,"

Francis' face lit up.

"Thank you so , much mon ami!"

"I never said yes though," Alfred pointed out.

"I'm just happy that you're giving it a thought," Francis smiled.

"Fine but can I go now? I'm starving." Alfred touched his belly.

"Sure. Again, thank you so much, Alfred. May you find Arthur's goodness for him." Francis said and walked away.

With so much commotion, Alfred didn't feel like eating anymore but used the "I'm hungry" thing to stop the conversation. It was all too much for him. He can't even handle the horror movies he watches, how much more is Arthur?! He didn't have a choice, his conscience took over him.

He walked back up to the roof top to find the bushy eyebrow-ed teen sitting down at the corner, staring infinitely at the sky. Alfred gathered up all his courage and managed to make it in front of Arthur. Shadow blocking the sun, Arthur noticed him right away. He gave him a discerning look and Alfred opened his mouth.

"W-w-w-would you like to-uh... b-be f-f-fr-friends with m-me?"

Arthur opened his mouth to respond to Alfred's question but after that statement...

Alfred's world shook.


	3. Chapter 3: Turning Things Around

_"W-w-w-would you like to-uh... b-be f-f-fr-friends with m-me?"_

_Arthur opened his mouth to respond to Alfred's question but after that statement..._

_Alfred's world shook._

"Friends? With both of you" Arthur's words rang.

This line made chill run through his spine, both of him? What does that mean?

"Who's that behind you?" Arthur continued.

"Who-who do you mean?" Alfred asked.

Arthur lifted a finger and pointed to something behind him.

"Him,"

Alfred hesitated but convinced himself to turn around, only to find a pair of similar but tired eyes looking back.

"Don't tell me you do not recognize your own brother?" Matthew sighed.

"MATTIE!" Alfred flung his arms around the boy. "Where did you came from!? Why didn't you tell me you'd miss morning classes?!"

"Now easy there cowboy. Sorry for disturbing your conversation. I just came to check up on you before going to class," Matthew said as he forcibly pushed away from the elder.

"Umm.. I must be disturbing something," Arthur said in a small voice.

"Oh, no wait. Sorry, I'm the one who's disturbing you two. Let me go down and leave you two," Matthew said as he left.

"Mattie!" Alfred's tears threatened to drop.

"Do you still need something?" Arthur asked.

"I.. uh.. want your reply?" Alfred said.

"I'm not the one to be choosy so I'll say yes," Arthur lowered his head.

"R-really?"

"Yes, really,"

"Oh, great," Alfred took a seat beside him all while minding his distance from the boy.

"I should go, the bell shall ring soon enough," Arthur stood up.

"I see. I'll head out in a bit so go on ahead," Alfred forced a smile as Arthur walked away.

That was a big blow to Alfred's self-esteem. He was known to be the friendliest person in school and he never felt so awkward in his entire life. Sure enough, this boy is a challenge, a challenge even Alfred himself doubts he could carry out.

With that aside, the school bell rang and Alfred went off.

**XxXx**

"Mattie!" Alfred hugged his brother.

"Stop it, Alfred!" Matthew blushed to his brother's affection.

"I'm so sorry for pissing you off! I promise I won't ever do it again!"

"Well, that's reassuring," Matthew sighed.

"Seriously! I'm going to make it up to you, just you wait!" Alfred grabbed his brother's hand and off they went.

Soon enough, they were at their bedroom with loads of ice cream. Alfred was treating his brother to amazing ice cream and he almost blew his allowance on it. This was, after all, the only thing the brothers shared in common, their love for ice cream.

"So, what was your business with Arthur earlier? Weren't you scared of him?" Matthew asked while he scooped up some ice cream to his mouth.

"Oh, uh, that?" Alfred gulped "Nothing, just wanted to you know, make friends? I don't want any awkward silence between us." Alfred sat beside his brother.

"If you're gonna lie make it a decent one," Matthew eyed him.

"_FINE_! Mr Bonnefoy told me to be friends with him," Alfred admitted.

"He forced you?"

"Kinda but I sorta agreed to it at one point,"

"Are you sure about this? Will you not faint in every single thing he'll do?" Matthew teased.

"Oh peeshaw Mattie! I handled your ghost stories before, I can surely handle Arthur!" Alfred declared, oblivious to its consequences.

"Really? So you wouldn't mind if I told you a ghost story right here, right now?" Matthew gave a challenging look.

"Go," Alfred accepted the challenge.  
"I am not sleeping with you tonight nor will I let you disturb me, is that understood?"

"I said go, didn't I?"

"Okay, so there was this girl in our school. Every Friday night, she would go home late at around, I don't know, 8 perhaps?"

"Why would she stay at school?! Like that's so lame!" Alfred interrupted.

"I'm telling the story here, can it or I'll stop,"

"Fine," Alfred pouted.

"Okay so she and her club mates were working on the horror room for the school festival. The windows were sealed and there was a small and movable blackboard by the entrance where you have to crawl under to go out. They just kept the door opened to let the air come in."

"This is getting boring!" Alfred whined.

"Can it, Alfred. So, they started to finish things up until they heard a small child's cy. Then that cry turned to a high-pitched singing. All of them were spooked of course, and they started crawling under the blackboard to get out but the girl left her phone besides a doll, which was their prop,"

_"Twinkle.. twiiiiinkleeeee.. littleee. staaaaaar..." _Matthew started singing.

"Mat, don't sing, please," Alfred suddenly felt a bit cold but much to his dismay, Matthew didn't let Alfred stop him from telling the story.

"The singing got louder and louder. The girl hesitated on getting her phone but she doesn't want to go home and have her mom shout at her for her carelessness so she pursued with her objective,

_Twinkle.. twinkleeeee.. littleee. staaaaaar..._

She successfully achieved her phone without anything spooky happening. She crawled under the board and was about to go out but she was curious to see if it was really the doll that kept singing, she looked and then..."

"STOP IT! STOP IT MATTIE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alfred shouted as Matthew threw a doll to Alfred's direction.

"Hahahahahaha! You're so ridiculous Alfie! You should have seen your face! HAHAHAHA!" Matthew laughed hysterically.

"Ha ha, Mattie. I was so not scared!" Alfred pushed the doll away. "Where did you get this anyway?"

"Ah, just found it outside. It's cute, isn't it?"

The doll looked pretty old. It was a little dusty and an eye was missing, the clothes were also dirty and smudge with all kinds of stuff he couldn't make out. Alfred couldn't see how that thing could be cute.

"That could be someone's doll!" Alfred pointed out.

"Yeah but finders keepers," Mattew combed the hair of the doll. Alfred's spine just took a shot of chills.

"Yeah, so I'll be going to sleep now," Alfred said as he placed the empty cartoon of ice cream on his bed side table.

"Awww but the story doesn't even end there!" Matthew pretended to be disappointed. "Chicken,"

"I'm not chicken! I'm just really really tired!"

"So the horror opened for business for the whole week and it was their last day. Unfortunately, the last day ended up on Friday the 13th," Matthew started telling.

Alfred groaned and tried to ignore.

"To be safe than sorry, all of them inside the room prayed and business was springing. The girl who always hid behind a cloth at one corner of the room, where _she_ is _completely _alone, started feeling cold. The room was tightly sealed, not much air could breeze into it so she wondered why would it feel so cold.

Remembering all the ghost stories she was told about feeling a chill, she quickly got out of her spot and went where the others were hiding. She hurried along and slipped upon hearing a child's ear piercing screech.

That sounded so wrong to her. Of course she would be used to hearing screams but this scream was so desperate, so scared that one of her club mate shouted to turn on the lights. Once it was on, they comforted the child who wouldn't stop crying. The child's friend asked the people in charge,

'_How many of you are here?' _

They answered 5 but the other shook her head.

'_No, there were six of you here. The guide was what scared the child' _the girl answered.

All of the, were shocked upon hearing it."

"Why should that freaking child be scared of a guide!?"

"Patience, the story is almost done. So, they all escorted the guests out and gathered together,"

"Just get to the point, Mattie," Alfred complained, hiding his fears.

"Oh fine, well the thing is..

There was no guide,"

"Ha, not scary at all!" Alfred grinned.

"Nope, not at all. But that guide the child saw was different. They said that if you ever saw the child, you would..."

"I"M GOING TO SLEEP!" Alfred cuts and placed a pillow over his ears.

"Turning off the lights now," Matthew said.

"C-can we just leave it be for tonight? You know? The doll right there might not like the dark," Alfred muffled from the pillow.

"Oh, little Annie will be fine! Here she might want to sleep with you," Matthew held it out.

"NO! I like sleeping alone thank you very much," Alfred buried his head deeper into the pillow.

"Whatever you said, chicken," Matthew giggled.

"Is this your revenge or something?" Alfred cried.

"Psssh. You were the one who told me you won't be scared, weren't you?" Matthew smiled. "Night, Alfie. Just leave some space, Annie might want to switch beds,"

"SHUT UP!"

With one last snicker, Matthew went to sleep.

**XxXx**

6:00am.

His phone displayed the didgital numbers. He didn't get much sleep, with Matthew's story and that doll right across. Alfred sneaked a peak, the doll was motionless but sat on an upright position.

_PARTY ROCKING IN THE HOUSE TONIIIGHT!_

Alfred jumped to the sound of his phone.

_"_Who would text me at 6:00 in the morning?!" Alfred complained.

A unkown number flashed upon the screen.

**"Hello!"**

"What the hell?" Alfred groaned but started replying anyway.

**"I don't know who you are or what you want but I'm not in the mood for 'guess who is this'. okay? Tell me who you are or don't. I don't really care."**

Alfred puts down his phone and gets out of bed until it rang again.

**"Sorry, I just wanted someone to text to and I thought you were fairly suited. If it's such an inconvenience then I shall stop."**

Alfred sighed. He took out his frustration on a stranger and that is not how he rolls. He quickly replied to the number.

**"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bent my frustration on you. Let's start over. Okay, before anything else, how did you get my number?"**

Few more minutes another reply came.

**"Oh, some upperclassman gave it to me when I politely asked. Don't worry, I go to the same school and I'm not some teenage kidnapper or anything of that sort. I can assure you that you can trust me."**

Alfred smiled. He doesn't know why but he just did. He went sat on his bed and stared at the message. So formal yet so discreet, just who is this? Is it a girl? A girl who likes him! It did mention on going to the same school.

**"Cool, bro! I mean, sis! I mean.. Ugh, genders aside, what's your name?"**

Another reply came after a few measly moments.

**"Well, um.. Can we just skip that detail?"**

Alfred shook his head. This girl must be shy, with him so handsome after all! Every girl would shy away before telling their true intents.

**"All righty then. Should I see you in school later?"**

Few more moments later.

**"Yeah, I think we will surely cross paths somehow."**

Alfred kept grinning like an idiot through the small exchange. It's like he knew this person (by person he means girl) and he felt his mood suddenly change.

_"This is sooo gonna be a good day,"_ Alfred decided.

* * *

So yeah, really failed on the ghost story part but just so you know all of those were true but were just tidbits of my sister's, my brother's and my own experience. We all had some experience in making the horror room of our school and well, it was really spooky. Especially the doll part but it's a little edited. The doll didn't sing and I did leave my phone beside it but as I got my phone, I turned around and saw the doll move it's head to look at my direction, the singing part happens in my dreams after I saw the doll move it's head. Some crazy shit, huh? More things happened but don't wanna bore you so new chappy~ Hoooray~ Who do you think is texting little Alfie?


	4. Chapter 4: Talk

Chapter 4: Talk

Alfred and Matthew were on their way to school. Matthew felt really uncomfortable around his brother who was now smiling at his phone.

"Al, don't you think you shouldn't trust people who easily? Especially when he or she hasn't even revealed his or her name?" Matthew commented.

"Oh don't be sourpuss Mattie, I'm just playing around that's all," Alfred tucked the phone in his pocket.

"Well don't come crying to me when it's a dude," Matthew rolled his eyes.

"What?! It's a 'she' Matt, trust me. I know how a girl talks.. or texts. Bah! You get the point!" Alfred pointed out.

"Alfred!" someone called out.

"Huh? That sounded like-KIKU!" Alfred waved like a maniac.

The boys halted for a bit to let Kiku catch up with them. As Kiku have arrived he, requested for a minute to rest and then began talking.

"Have you seen Lovino? He was supposed to walk with me today and talk about a project,"

"Woah, project? As far as I know, we don't have any projects," Alfred raised a brow.

"Al, did you forget that whole seatmate is your partner thing?" Matthew sighed.

"Yes, that project! The one where you team up with your partner and get to know some other upperclassmen in the school!" Kiku said.

"WHAT?! Why did I know nothing about that?!" Alfred shouted.

Seeing that Kiku was a bit uncomfortable of Alfred's shouting, Matthew hit him in the head.

"Stop shouting you idiot! How would you even know when you were off in dreamland?! Lovino was the one who had to explain part of it but I think he purposely left some details behind," Matthew explained.

"The why didn't Sir Beilschmidt tell me anything about it?!" Alfred argued.

"To punish you maybe?" Matthew was beginning to lose his patience and it was not even 8 in the morning.

"Well I-"

"Kiku! Where have you been?! Did these bastards disturb you!?" Lovino cut in, glaring at the twins.

"Fratello! Stop glaring at them! I don't think they want to hurt poor Kiku, do you?" Feliciano held back his brother.

"Ah yes, Lovino. I was just looking for you and all," Kiku gave a subtle smile, to assure that there was nothing wrong.

Lovino breathed in heavily and let out a sigh.

"Fine, come one. Let's get this stupid project over with," Lovino grabbed Kiku's hand and dragged him off.

"Sorry, my brother gets a bit cranky when he hasn't eaten his tomatoes," Feliciano then excused himself and left.

"Shit, Matt! Save the argument for later, we're gonna be late!" Alfred started to pull Matthew, "By the way, who's your partner for this god damned project?"

"I don't know, someone nicknamed Ned. He's tall and his hair is spiky, I don't know and would you quit it, my arm is about to fall out!" he complained as Alfred kept tugging him to move faster.

"Fine but don't blame me if you're left behind," Alfred lets go of Matthew's wrist.

"Al, we played football when we were kids. Do you think I'd fall behind you of all people?" Matthew smirked.

"Is that a challenge pretty boy? Cause I remembered kicking your ass before,"

"First one to the classrooms gets to treat the other their favorite food," Matthew challenged.

Fair enough, Alfred accepted. Both boys sprinted to school, pushing each other and laughing like they were still kids. As they arrived, another arguments heated up.

"No, I came in first! My hand is longer than yours!" Matthew spatted.

"Keep dreaming! I remember being the physically fit one in the family!" Alfred answered.

"Okay you two, that's enough! Go back to your seats," a feminine voice interrupted.

Elizabeta Hederavy, assistant home room teacher. She was really sweet and kind but get on her nerves and she will not hesitate to kick your ass. The students did not fear her but gave her the highest respect, after witnessing what she did when Gilbert tried to prank her.

"Okay, since your home room teacher is err-sick,"

"Ehem.. Hangover," somebody answered, hiding it in a cough.

"Okay, who said that?" Elizabeta scanned the room until an arm raised, "Mr... Smith? That is not very funny, where did you hear that from?"

"I saw him last night, pretty drunk as I might add," the kid laughed.

"Well, let me ask you something. Why were you in a bar on a school night? Aren't you a bit under aged?" Elizabeta narrowed her eyes on the boy.  
"Ummm... I was erm..."the kid tried to come up with a good excuse but to no avail.

"I thought so, now go to the principal's office for me, will you?" she asked sweetly as the student groaned and made his way out. "Now as I was saying, your homeroom teacher left you a project, am I right? I'm suppose to give you more details on it,"

"With your partner, you must spend the day together? When I say the day together, I mean TOGETHER. Except when going to the toilet." Elizabeta explained.

"But what about the one where we were suppose to meet with upperclassmen?" a student asked.

"Oh Tino, excellent question. Well, your upperclassmen didn't think it was a great idea so we decided to change it," Elizabeta smiled sweetly "Any other questions? None? Let's go ahead with class,"

Alfred stared at his seatmate. Spend a whole day, WITH HIM?! How could he not be scared? Just as he shifted his eyes to the blackboard, he caught something. Was Arthur... staring back at him?

**XxXx**

"So before recess begins, may I remind you to stay with your partners the day, okay? You are all dismissed," their Chemistry teacher dismissed and left the room.

Alfred was hesitant to stand up, much less look at his partner. Speaking of partners, where is Arthur?

"Sh-shouldn't we go?" a voice whispered in his ear.

"Aaaaaah!" he threw his arms in the air and turned to see who owned the voice. It was Arthur. "DUDE! Do not sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry," Arthur looked down, looking almost innocent.

"Ah fine.. Where do you.. uh.. want to go? Oh shit, wait. My phone's beeping," Alfred said as he fished out his phone from his pocket.

**Sender: Unnamed dudette**

**"Whose your partner for this whole 'Get to know' project?"**

**Sender: I'm tHe HeRo!**

**"Some1 named Arthur Kirkland? I dunno.. seems pretty weird... Dunno if I'd be okay."**

With that, he sent the message. hoping this newfound friend of his is having a better day than he was.

"Um... It's okay if you don't want to.. I can just leave.." Arthur turned around.

"Woah dude! No, I mean-"

"I hope you're not causing your partner much trouble, Al" Matthew came in.

Sure enough, Matthew was accompanied by this really tall dude who had his hair in spikes and has a bit of a scar on his face.

"Oh, this is Ned, my partner," Matthew introduced.

"Ummm... Alfred, Matthew's brother. This is my partner, Arth-huh?"

As Alfred was about to turn to Arthur, he noticed that he was already gone.

"Ummm... Are you feeling okay?" Matthew tilted his head.

"Yeah. I'm sure he was here just moments ago. You should have seen him when you were coming towards me," Alfred looked around the room.

"No. I only saw you," noticing that his brother wasn't even listening, he sighed.

"If you don't want to get in trouble, I think you need to find your partner without teachers catching you. They are taking this quite seriously and are giving punishments to those who are caught without partners," Ned informed.

"HOLY SHIT are you sure? I think they're just bluffing... Are they? Shit, I gotta go," Alfred dashed outside the classroom and into the crowds of students.

His phone beeped one more time and Alfred decided to read its contents.

**Sender: Unnamed dudette**

**Why? Has he been mean to you? Did he hurt you? I don't know. I've heard d rumors about him too but sometimes I wonder how they got the absurd conclusion that he was cursed.**

Alfred stopped. Arthur has never hurt him nor was he mean. The lad even went far by giving him space when he thought Alfred didn't like him. Maybe he was just rubbed in the wrong direction, especially because of the rumors. His conscience was telling him to go and apologize and that's what he intends to do.

**Sender: I'm tHe HeRo!**

**u know wat? u hve a point. lemme c wat i can do 2 make it all up 2 him.**

He ran all around the school while being careful with the teachers roaming around of course. He was about to give up when a light bulb flashed in his head. He made a dash to the rooftop and just as suspected, Arthur was there.

Arthur gave him a look as if he was saying why-are-you-here? Alfred breathed in and sat beside Arthur. He wasn't sure if something was wrong with his head because he just felt Arthur sit closer to him.

"So um... Well, how do I say this? I'm..uh.. sorry. I wasn't driving you away or anythin'," Alfred looked at him. Arthur fixed a blank stare at him.

_"He isn't mean, he didn't do anything to you. As a hero, you should be the responsible one here," _Alfred told himself.

"Let's start over," Alfred suggested as he extended his hand, "I'm Alfred F. Jones , local hero~"

Blue eyes met green orbs. Alfred was sweating a bit and the palm he extended was shaking. Had he been too rash? Too demanding? Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe Arthur would tell him to leave and never touch him again. He might even tell Francis about what he just did and the French might get him detention for bullying. Well, maybe not the last one but who knows?

"N-nice to meet you, I'm Arthur Kirkland," Arthur shook Alfred's hand.

At first Alfred flinched to his touch but when you really notice it, Arthur's skin was really soft and smooth. He wasn't exaggerating or anything, the dude's hand was like a baby's skin!

"Umm... Can you let go now?" Arthur said sheepishly.

_"Oh crap!" _Alfred thought as he lets go. He was holding on way too long.

"Let's get to class," Alfred kept his hands in his bomber jacket's pockets.

Both teens stood up and walked side by side to their classroom.

_"This won't be as bad," _Alfred hoped.

**XxXx**

**Sender: Unnamed dudette**

**"So, how is your day so far?"**

Alfred stared at the text. He was in the middle of Art class when he felt his phone vibrate wildly in his pocket.

**Sender: I'm tHe HeRo!**

**fine. i think i'm finaly warming up 2 arthur. he seems lyk a nice dude. how about your day? who's your partner? u dont tel me anything. :(**

Click. He sent his reply.

"Hey, hey! Artie! Can I see what you're drawing?" Alfred said.

"Su-sure," Arthur reluctantly gave his sketch pad to Alfred.

"Holy shit you're good Artie!" Alfred shouted, making everyone turn to him, "Sorry, didn't mean to shout,"

Everyone went back to what they were doing, including Matthew who had given him a face palm.

"Arthur, I didn't know you draw! Look what I did! It's nothing compare to yours!" Alfred gave back the sketch pad and showed his.

True enough, compared to Alfred's crude drawing of a random superhero, Arthur's sketch of their school's garden was much more elegant. From the tiniest detail to the biggest, you could see how Arthur gave life to each stroke he gave.

"Well, art is art no matter how it looks like," Arthur smiled.

Alfred's brain stopped. Arthur.. smiled? Again, for much clarity, **Arthur smiled.** Not clear enough? **ARTHUR KIRKLAND SMILED.**

"Is something wrong? Did I say something bad?" Arthur's face filled with concern.

Alfred shook his head.

"No, no. In fact, do that again!"

"Do what?" Arthur tilted his head in confusion.

"Smile," Alfred's eyes shone.

"Jones, you better be done with what you're drawing," their teacher interrupted.

Alfred hurriedly went back to his work and turned his head to Arthur, who was still looking at him with a face twisted in confusion. Alfred used his index fingers and placed them at the corners of his mouth and pushed them upwards, mouthing the words "_Smile~"._

Arthur stifled a laugh. He shook his head and went back to work. Then, as Alfred thought he was fine, his world stopped spinning. He never noticed how Arthur's eyes shone bright nor how his sandy blond hair looked so silky. He felt the strong urge to touch it until he snapped himself out.

_"The fuck am I thinking? Shit!" _ he thought as he banged his head on his desk only to feel the vibration in his pocket again.

**Sender: Unnamed dudette**

**Good to hear that but please, if I tell you who my partner is, then you would eventually find out. I'm going to leave in clues here and there but nothing too revealing. Hmmm, let's just say my partner's a blond.**

Alfred groaned as he looked up to see the teacher gone.

**Sender: I'm tHe HeRo!**

**aaaaaawww. :( do u know how many students here r blond? another clue! is 8 a gurl/boy? dont u hve class? im hvng art & Mr V. isnt here at the moment. bell is taking a looooong time 2 ring. y does dat always hapen during last period?**

Alfred hits the send button when the bell finally rang.

"Okay, pass your sketch pads and you can leave," Mr Vargas called out.

"When did he get here?" Alfred mumbled to himself as he passed his sketch pad and fixed his things.

"Alfred, Dad told me that he went out. We should make a detour and buy ourselves some dinner and no, we are not going to McDonalds," Matthew said.

"Sheesh Matt, when did you get here?" Alfred scratched his head, " Sure, fine. No Mcdonalds tonight but no pancakes either? Those things are more of a breakfast thing ,"

Alfred slung his bag around his shoulders and through his peripheral vision, he saw Arthur leaving.

"Wait! Arthur, should we uh.. exchange numbers or something? Since we're friends now and all that," Alfred gave him a cheeky smile.

"Sorry but I don't have a cellular phone," his face blushed deep red in embarrassment.

"How about a telephone number?" Alfred suggested.

"Sure," he brought out a pen and small piece of paper and wrote down his number.

"Thanks dude, see you tomorrow," Alfred said as he hid the piece of paper in his wallet.

**XxXx**

"Well, that was something," Matthew said as they checked out the goods they bought at the convenience store.

"Oh shut it. I'm trying to help the dude and be his first friend," Alfred sighed.

"Really? You didn't get hit by a bus? Are you sick? Or maybe you're waiting for a bad case of diarrhea to happen," Matthew sarcastically said.

"NO. I just think that he wasn't so bad and all," Alfred grabbed the bag full of goods from the counter as Matthew paid the clerk.

"Please come again," the clerk said as they left.

"Just be careful with how you act. You might come out strong and be too overly famili-" Matthew's voice lowered.

Two familiar figures were standing over by the bus stop.

"Is that Kiku and Lovino?" Alfred squinted, even though he was wearing his glasses.

"We better not sta-"

"Oh shit, no... What is this? Are they holding ha-"

Matthew managed to cover Alfred's mouth before gaining attention.

"Shut it you idiot!" Matthew hissed as he dragged him away, into another route to their home.

"What the hell did we just see?!" he wanted to shout except it ended up into an angry whisper.

"I don't know and it's none of our business!" Matthew walked faster, "Let's just go back to the topic,"

"NO! That was too hard to ignore!" Alfred contradicted.

"Drop it, okay?" Matthew said in a very serious tone, "So again, be careful with how you act around Arthur. You might be getting to familiar with him. You don't know him yet and what you're doing might annoy him,"

Alfred sighed. When Matthew says drop it, drop it. When Matthew changes the subject, talk to another person but pretend to forget all about it in the meantime.

"Hell no. This is just how I act and I ended up fine. He can handle my attitude," he tried to get back into beat.

"Uh-huh," Matthew rolled his eyes, "Be a bit sure about that,"

"Just you see, Arthur's gonna love me!" Alfred forced a laugh as his mind kept drifting back to what he had witnessed.

* * *

_Sorry for the late update and well, for the lame chappy. I've been busy and well, things happened._

_I'm thinking of making a fic. SpaMano perhaps. Teacher!SpainxStudent!Romano kind of gig. It'll exist in the same universe as this fic and I'm doing some shameless advertising again. "-.-_

_But do keep your eye out for it. I'm really excited to write it too~  
Wait! Before I go, you may be wondering what's with the LoviKiku bit up there? Ha! It's just a crack pairing I'm in love with~ Don't worry though, everything will be understood in the other fic I mentioned above~_

_So see ya next time guys~_

_~Rin-chan_


End file.
